Eu a amei primeiro
by Luana Rocha
Summary: O casamento de Brittany e Santana visto através dos olhos do Sr. Pierce. One Shot baseada na música 'I loved her first' Heartland


_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**(**Olho pra vocês dois dançando desse jeito)_

_**Lost in the moment and each others face**_

_**(**Perdidos no momento em cada rosto)_

_**So much in love you're alone in this place**_

_**(**Tanto amor que vocês se isolam neste lugar)_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

_**(**Como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo)_

O Sr. Pierce de braços dados com sua esposa observava sua filha mais velha, dançando alegremente com sua esposa, naquela que era a noite de seu casamento com Santana Lopez.

Brittany estava linda. Seus belos olhos azuis reluziam de tanta felicidade e amor, um grande amor que ela nutria por aquela que agora a segurava em seus braços.

Os olhos negros de Santana não demonstravam algo diferente. Ambas estavam na mesma sintonia, o mesmo sentimento podia ser percebido entre as duas meninas.

Não parecia haver mais ninguém no mundo, a forma como se olhavam, os sorrisos bobamente apaixonados as entregavam. Uma era o mundo da outra, e nada mais, Nem ninguém importava no mundo.

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**(**Eu era demais pra ela há nem tanto tempo atrás)_

_**I was her number one**_

_**(**Eu era o seu "número 1")_

_**She told me so**_

_**(**Era o que me dizia)_

_**And she still means the world to me**_

_**(**E ela ainda significa o mundo pra mim)_

_**Just so you know**_

_**(**Assim como você sabe)_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

_(Então, seja cuidadoso ao abraçar minha garota)_

Era engraçado como a vida dava voltas, e as situações mudavam. O coração do Sr. Pierce estava apertado e festejaste ao mesmo tempo. Era como se um filme estivesse passando diante de seus olhos. As inúmeras noites em claro que ele e sua esposa passaram, cuidando de uma febril Brittany, da primeira festa de aniversário, do primeiro dia na escola, de quando ela se tornou uma líder de torcida.

Os momentos em que ele precisou de sua filha, e ela sempre esteve lá ao seu lado. Cuidando dele quando ele teve que operar sua perna e teve uma forte gripe.

Ela sempre dizia que ele era seu número 1. Era algo constante, e aquilo não saía de sua cabeça. E mesmo que agora ela não fosse mais sua menininha, ela ainda significava o mundo para ele, e não importa o que iria acontecer, esse era um fato que nunca iria mudar.

_**Time changes everything**_

_**(**O tempo muda tudo)_

_**Life must go on**_

_**(**A vida deve continuar)_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

_**(**E eu não ficarei em seu caminho)_

Mas agora a sua Brittany não era mais aquela menininha. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher e começando a tomar suas decisões sem pedir a sua opinião. Era difícil, mas o ciclo natural da vida. Era como os passarinhos cresciam e aprendiam a voar sozinhos, ele não podia querer mudar esse ciclo, estaria sendo injusto com sua filha

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_

_**(**Mas eu a amei antes e a abracei primeiro)_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**(**E ela sempre terá um lugar em meu coração)_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**(**Desde a primeira vez que ela respirou)_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**(**Quando ela me deu seu primeiro sorriso)_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**(**Eu soube o quão profundo é o amor de um pai)_

O Sr. Pierce podia dizer a qualquer um que ele só conheceu o verdadeiro significado do amor após o nascimento de Brittany. Se lembrou de como o seu coração disparou quando ele ouviu seu choro pela primeira vez, quando a pegou no colo, quando ela sorriu em sua direção e ele se sentiu o homem mais sortudo de todo o planeta por ter tido a filha mais linda e perfeita que alguém poderia ter.

Ela era e sempre seria o seu maior tesouro, a pessoa capaz de trazer todos os bons sentimentos que haviam dentro dele mesmo nos momentos mais sombrios e pesados de sua vida, pois nada nessa vida poderia ser maior que o amor de um pai por sua pequena e frágil filha.

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**(**E eu rezei pra que ela encontrasse você algum dia)_

_**But it still hard to give her away**_

_**(**Mas ainda é difícil entregá –la)_

_**I loved her first**_

_**(**Eu a amei primeiro)_

O Sr. Pierce sempre rezou e torceu para que quando Brittany encontrasse alguém para formar uma família, fosse uma pessoa que a amasse de verdade, que a tratasse bem e que sua filha significasse para essa pessoa o mesmo que ela significava para ele, e ela havia encontrado isso, porque Santana era essa pessoa.

Ela era diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que Brittany gostara anteriormente, a tratava bem, era paciente, amorosa, mas mesmo assim era difícil ter que abrir mão da convivência e entregá-la a mulher que ela amava, mas pelo menos havia o conforto de que ela estaria bem.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_(Como pode aquela linda mulher com você)_

_**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

_(Ser a mesma face de criança com pintinhas que eu conhecia)_

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**_

_(Aquela pra quem eu lia todos aqueles contos de fadas)_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights**_

_(E colocava pra dormir todas as noites)_

Como era possível que a sua menininha agora se tornara uma mulher tão linda. Aquela menina de rostos com pequenas sardas, que estava sempre tão sorridente e adorava ouvir histórias de princesas e reinos encantados antes de cair no sono.

O tempo passara tão rápido, e ele só percebera no momento em que viu Brittany e Santana de mãos dadas na sala de sua casa, com os sorrisos mais largos e felizes de suas vidas anunciando seus planos de união. Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto durante toda a noite.

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**(**E eu soube desde o momento em que eu a vi com você)_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

_**(**Que era uma questão de tempo)_

Quando o Sr. Pierce viu sua filha, ainda no inicio de sua adolescência com aquela amiga tão atenciosa e que a adorava com paixão, algo dentro de seu coração lhe avisara que elas eram feitas uma para a outra, e que era só uma questão de tempo para que elas pudessem enxergar isso também, e unirem suas vidas para sempre.

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**(**Algum dia você saberá o que eu estou passando)_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**(**Quando um milagre sorrir pra você)_

E a vida continuaria naquele ritmo, um dia ele teria seus netos e netas, e no final tanto Brittany quanto Santana estariam em seu lugar, quando seu pequeno milagre, seu tesouro mais precioso encontrasse para se unir e seguir sua vida ao lado, e elas tivessem que se separar dela, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes, por saberem que sua parte havia sido cumprida e que tinham conseguido criar uma pessoa maravilhosa.

_**I loved her first**_

_**(**Eu a amei primeiro)_

As duas garotas se aproximaram do homem, que estava emocionado.

"Papai não chore, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será meu número 1." Brittany disse, e abraçou seu pai carinhosamente.


End file.
